Paradox the Hedgehog
"Foolish mobians. You stepped in my way for the last time!" '''-Paradox''' Paradox the Hedgehog (パラドックスヘッジホッグ) is what remains of the Time Eater from Sonic Generations . His goal is to reach the Master Emerald , bring his original body back and erase the universe, but also to get revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog who destroyed his original body. Design Paradox is a purple hedgehog who has a few resemblences to Sonic along with the Time Eater. He has six spikes coming out of the back of his head. His eyes have a black, flakey mask and blue pupils like the Time Eater. He has a pointed nose and a dark purple muscle with no mouth. On his wrists are rotating, golden gears and he has small robotic hands. He wears black and white sneakers with golden hexagonal buckles. Sometimes, when he needs to, he can spawn two extra arms with the same rotating gears and robotic hands, or can spawn a pair wings with the same design as the Time Eater's wings with the hexagonal patterns. When he absorbs the powers of the Master Emerald, he turns back into the Time Eater. History Center of Time During the time of Sonic Generations, Super Modern Sonic and Super Classic Sonic were just about to defeat the two Doctor Eggman 's and the Time Eater. The two Sonics plunged foward and destroyed the Time Eater's Core, the source of the Time Eater's power. However in the last second the Time Eater slowed down time imensely and booted up its back-up core, basically to get his mind into a different body before it's destroyed. However in order to do this, it needed to scan the existence data in order to download a stable body. It chose the modern Sonic the Hedgehog. Before time went back to normal it scanned Sonic, downloaded a body to the back-up core and teleported it to somewhere in Mobius. Time returned, the two Sonics destroyed the core and the Time Eater's original being, along with the two doctors got erased from time and space. Spring Yard Zone The back-up core suddenly appeared in Spring Yard Zone. Then it used the existence data it got and transformed into Paradox the Hedgehog. He knew he then had to get back his original body and complete his original task. And in order to do this he needed a gigantic supply of chaos energy to get is power back. It gave a space scan to try and search the universe for any power source can supply the needed amount of chaos energy. The closest source of energy that was able to do this was the Master Emerald, located on Angel Island . As soon as this was discovered, Paradox set out to find the Master Emerald and get back the Time Eater. Eggman's Base On the way to Angel Island, Paradox then came across one of Eggman's bases. He knew considering the doctor was helping him with his task that he would be very offering to assist his trip to the Master Emerald. Paradox went in and met many of Eggman's robots. Eventually he found Eggman in front of many large computers working on his next scheme. Eggman wanted to know who he was and what he was doing here. Paradox explained and then asked for Eggman to assisst his trip to Angel Island to erase the universe. Eggman denied this because he only wanted to erase his past mistakes and Sonic, not to destroy the universe. Paradox ordered the doctor to help or there will be severe consiquences. Eggman then sent a squad of E-1006 Egg Hammers and activated his Egg Emperor, hidden underneath his computer podium, to destroy Paradox and prevent the universe from being destroyed. Paradox was enraged and activated a Time-Space sphere which began to erase the base from existence by sending it to White Space. All the E-1006 Egg Hammers were immediately erased and the Egg Emperor was starting to flake away into nothing, however Eggman was able to escape just in time using his Egg Mobile . He fled the base as it all was engulfed by the shadowy Time-Space sphere and as it disappeared, the figure of Paradox was just standing in the center, furious with the doctor's deniance. He then started running, determined to destroy the universe to give the doctor a lesson. Tails' Lab Dr.Eggman knew he needed Sonic's help if he was going to stop Paradox's plan so he tried to contact Miles "Tails" Prower over a video communication he had in his Egg Mobile. It was picked up by a very annoyed Tails who wasn't that keen on finding out what Sonic's arch-enemy had to say. The doctor demanded to talk to Sonic about something of the upmost importance. Tails confusingly handed the portable video phone over to Sonic who conviniently was with him at the time. Sonic, with his usual jerky attitude asked what was happening. The doctor explained about Paradox trying to bring the Time Eater back and what he did to his base. He then asked Sonic to help him to defeat Paradox before he gets to the Master Emerald. Sonic then agreed to stop him and protect the Master Emerald. The doctor said that he'll shortly be going through Emerald Coast if he was wishing to go to Angel Island and demanded Sonic to get there quickly before it's too late. Tails overheard this and said he would see Knuckles the Echidna and tell him to be extra careful for Paradox. Sonic then ran off to Emerald Coast to defeat Paradox for good while Tails set off for Angel Island. Emerald Coast As Paradox was running through Station Square and soon to Emerald Coast, he was suddenly interrupted by Sonic who had ran in front of him and stopped him. Paradox immediatly recognised him and ordered him to let him past or he will be destroyed. Sonic just ignored him and started running around him at super fast speed. Sonic then dashed toward him from behind, however at the last second, Paradox spawned two extra arms, grabbed Sonic from behind and smashed him to the floor. Sonic, now meaning buisness, attempted to slide-kick Paradox, however he once again grabbed him with his two extra arms and tossed him up in the air. His two arms then disappeared and instead Paradox spawned a pair of wings to fly up towards Sonic. Paradox grabbed him by the leg and span him around until he let go and tosses him towards the sea. However, Dr.Eggman was able to catch Sonic just in time using his Egg Capsule. Eggman warned Sonic about how Paradox is made up of Sonic's existence data and he can predict many of Sonic's old tricks. Sonic jumped out of the capsule and spin dashed at Paradox. Paradox, predicting this, spawned the two arms again and grabbed Sonic while he was still spinning but at the last second, Sonic kicked upwards at Paradox's chin, knocking him down. Enraged, he created two, floating gears and tossed them at Sonic but they obviously missed. Sonic kept using the doctor's plans and attacked Paradox using new skills he made up on the spot. Paradox then used his last resort and created a Time-Space sphere, already destroying Emerald Coast and Station Square. Eggman demanded Sonic to get away before he was erased from existence. Sonic, noticing he couldn't attack Paradox here, obliged and escaped the sphere. Paradox emerged from the sphere and knowing he had to get to the Master Emerald and fast, spawned his wings and quickly flew across the ocean. Eggman gave Sonic a lift and they were on their way to Angel Island. Angel Island When Paradox landed on Angel Island he knew he was close. He noticed a cave that looked like it was incredibly old and, after performing a space scan, followed the tunnel's path. He eventually came out and saw in the distance, the Master Emerald! He started running but was then punched out of nowhere by Knuckles the Echidna. He was notified by Tails that Paradox was coming to get the Master Emerald and as soon as he heard this, he guarded the Master Emerald as much as possible, day and night. Paradox was about to order Knuckles to back off, but before he could speak, Knuckles puched Paradox again in the stomach, making him fall. Sonic and Eggman, along with Tails, arrived on the scene just in time. Paradox knew he couldn't get them to give up, so he created a small, clockwork-like orb that froze everyone in a limited area, freezing the mobians and the doctor in time. Paradox chuckled and ran towards the Master Emerald, with his task almost complete. He jumped on to the Master Emerald and began absorbing the energy the Emerald gave, eventually he unleashed a unimaginable Time-Sphere that eventually already erased the whole planet and was erasing everything else in the universe. The rest of the story happens when he is the Time Eater again... Powers and Abilities *Being made up of Sonic's existence data, Paradox can move almost as fast as him. *Paradox can perform Space Scans that can search for anything he wants in the universe. *Paradox's obviously most powerful attack is his Time-Space Sphere which creates a shadowy explosion that can erase everything within a 20 mile radius. It gets even more powerful when he has the Master Emerald *Paradox can either spawn two extra arms that make him twice as strong with physical attacks or spawn wings that enable Paradox to fly. *Paradox can create small, floating gold gears that he can throw as projectiles. *He has the ability to stop time completely in a small radius using a clockwork orb, which is useful if many enemies are around him. Weaknesses None are really known for sure. Personality Paradox has a very similar personality to Mephilis the Dark , who seems to only crave destruction. He also sometimes has a bit of humour just like Sonic. Relastionships Sonic- Rival Tails- Enemy Dr.Eggman- Former companion, now enemy Knuckles- Enemy Time Eater- Former body Extra If Paradox gets enough positive comments, story, design or anything else, he will star in a fanfiction series called Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox!